Fool of Hearts
by Dark Nightngale
Summary: What if one day you fell in love with a complete stranger in a strange new world? Araleni, a dark elf, escaped her life as a slave in Morrowind and found a new life in Skyrim. The jester Cicero thinks highly of this new person, but what do they have to say to each other about it? Twists and turns send the two through all the reaches of the empire on the journey of a lifetime.
1. The Stranger

Fool Of Hearts

A Skyrim Fanfiction

Chapter One

Araleni, a young dark elf who was sold into slavery by her family and ran away to Skyrim. She found her way to Whiterun to try and find work she had been held up by an execution in Helgen, which she had almost been a part of. Both lucky and unlucky a dragon had came and sent everything into chaos. She ran from Helgen with a man named Ralof, a stormcloak. His sister Gurdur had helped her when they arrived in Riverwood, a small town not too far from Helgen. After that she went to Whiterun in search of work. She sold armor that she had pillaged form dead soldiers and bought herself some nice leather armor and some more arrows.

Now she was in the wilds of Skyrim, to the east of Whiterun. Her breathing came even and concentrated as she drew her bow and aimed at a large elk by the river. She loosed the arrow and let out the breath she'd held in for a few seconds. The elk turned its head and ran just before the arrow would have hit it. Araleni mutters a soft curse and watches it run up the hillside. She shoulders her bow and walks slowly back toward the main road, knowing well that nothing else would be in the area for awhile. Instead of going back to Whiterun she walks down the road farther from the city, passing Whitewatch Tower. With a glance up at the darkening sky she continues on having a few hours at the least until dusk. A horse whinnies just a little ways ahead and she frowns slightly, Lorieus doesn't have a horse, she thinks. She walks farther with caution, it could be more imperial soldiers or her masters come to find her. She sees the horse and a wagon, one wheel lay on the ground broken. A man, in jester's clothing stands by the wagon and the horse muttering to himself. Deciding he can't be too dangerous, she walks up to him.

"Poor mother, sweet mother. Cicero will get you home." He says with his arms crossed.

"Hello," Araleni says tilting her head ever so slightly. "Do you need help?" She inquires.

"Oh, yes! Would you help Cicero? No one else will help poor, poor Cicero get his dear mother home."

"Of course I'll help, what can I do?" She shifts her weight to one leg and puts her hands behind her back, a gesture that had become habit after being whipped for addressing her masters in any other manner. Cicero looks at her and smiles slightly.

"You could get supplies from Lorieus and help Cicero fix this stupid wheel," The last word is stressed more than any other and full of an unknown hatred. Araleni nods and half bows before going up the path seek help from Lorieus. He stands with his arms crossed on his porch glaring into the distance.

"The fool really thinks I'll help him? Why would I ever help him!" He sees her and stiffens slightly narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"I came to ask for supplies, to fix a wheel." She looks at her feet, another habit that had formed.

"You aren't helping that, jester, are you?"

"Maybe I am, what of it?" She looks up at him, almost in a challenging way.

"Why would anyone in their right mind help a fool like him?"

"A kind hearted person, who obviously isn't you." She half spits. Hatred of people without a willingness to help others had grown strong within her.

He sighs. "Fine, but don't ask me to help you fix it." He pushes her aside and she follows. He gets tools for her and shoves them into her arms, making her step back to keep her balance. She nods to him and bounces back down to the wagon. Cicero jumps from one foot to the other clapping in rhythm as she draws toward him.

"Oh good! Now Cicero can get the wheel fixed and get mother home!" He says it musically and takes some of the tools from Araleni's arms. She smiles and he smiles back gratefully. Together they get the wheel fixed and the horse hooked back onto the wagon.

"Oh thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much you helped Cicero." He hugs her, which surprises Araleni greatly. She awkwardly pats his back her feet barely touching the ground.

"Your welcome, Cicero," She laughs and slightly coughs. He releases her and mutters an apology.

"Cicero forgets his manners sometimes." He says embarrassed.

"It's alright, I don't mind." She looks away a blush rising in her blue cheeks. Her white hair is braided and slightly ruffled from the embrace.

"Cicero must really be going, but thank you once again. Cicero will not forget your kindness!" He smiles almost deviously at her and climbs onto the wagon's seat.

"Wait, Cicero, where are you going? If I may ask," She looksup at him.

"Cicero is going to take mother home, near Falkreath, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, I have no real place to go. I ran away from my owners, I was sold into slavery you see," She rubs her arm slightly, regretting that she asked.

"Oh, Cicero had no idea! Cicero would offer to bring you along, but Cicero's family isn't that accepting of strangers."

"No, it's quite alright. I shouldn't have asked. Good luck," She turns and starts to walk away.

"If you ever find yourself in Windhelm, find Aventus Arentino. Cicero will explain later, if we ever meet again."

"Yes, okay."She looks over her shoulder and nods cutting off from the path and heading into the wilds. She glances back to see the wagon heading off down the path. She sighs softly and runs down the valley, knowing where she would go next, Windhelm.


	2. A New Battle

Chapter 2

Araleni gives a long sigh and leans against a tree, catching her breath. She had been walking since just before dusk and was almost to Windhelm. She was curious, about many things. Who was Cicero, Aventus Arentino? So many questions filled her mind along with an ache of pain shooting through her left leg, she'd been injured pretty badly at Helgen. She walked sometimes with a limp now. She glances up the cold air biting at her flushed cheeks.

_What do I think of him... He is strange, well, he seemed it at least. But he seemed honest enough surely it can't be a trap. _She thinks tracing the clouds in her mind. She closes her eyes and pushes away from the tree and continues on, her steps light and nearly soundless in the crisp white snow under her feet. Her breathing becomes slightly uneven as she goes on, but she was almost there she could see a faint outline of the city in the distance.

"Almost there," She mutters and puts her hands on her thighs looking at the ground. "What have I gotten myself into?" She asks though she knows no one else is around. A discouraged laugh escapes her and she exhales deeply. With a deep determination settling inside her she runs the rest of the way to Windhelm, forgetting the pain in her leg and only feeling the rush of the icy wind on her face and in her white hair. She stops just outside the gate, breathless and exhilarated. Hands on her hips she looks up at the large doors to the city and nods to herself then pushes one of the two doors open. Her eyes widen and she inhales sharply, it was so different than anything in her homeland, it was strange and amazing. She closes the door with her back to it and walks around for awhile, trying to figure out what everything was.

"Mama, I want to go see Aventus, I think he'd like someone to play with!" Ayoung boy says to his mother.

"No, no, Aventus is not a good boy, you don't want to be around him." The mother says. Araleni attempts to act as though she doesn't hear them.

"So, its true then, he's trying to have Grelod The Kind killed?"The boy looks up at his mother.

"Yes, dear. It would seem so, now lets go," The woman takes the boys hand and leads him away, the boy waves to the house as they pass.

"Good luck, Aventus," Araleni just barely hears him.

"That must be where he is then," She murmurs and looks around to see if anyone else is around. She is alone. She walks up to the door and tests it. Locked. She glances over her shoulder and takes out a small knife and a lockpick and unlocks the door with ease and slips into the house. She lets out a shaky breath and leans against the closed door.

"Sweet mother, sweet mother, bring your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear," A boys voice reaches her at the bottom of the stairs. She looks up and quietly creeps up the stairs, not sure what to expect. A floorboard creaks beneath her feet and she cringes. She waits, nothing.

"I've been doing this for hours, why has no one come yet?" The boy sounds disheartened. A soft sigh leaves her and she walks into the room the boy is in, lit with candles and a makeshift body lays in the center. A skull and bones with bits of flesh arranged within them. The boy holds a bloodied knife and looks weary.

"Hello," Araleni says standing in the doorway.

"Oh good! Your here, your actually here! I told them it would work," The boy stands, and walks to her dropping the knife with a clatter on the floor. "They didn't believe me, they thought I was crazy."

"Why is that?" She tilts her head.

"The other orphans didn't think the Black Sacrament actually works, and well, you're proof that it does! Once your done, I can go back! I can really go back!" He laughs in relief and looks up at her more.

"What do you mean?"

"You will take the contract, won't you? Please say yes, I can't stay here all alone much longer, I'm so bored I miss my friends." He looks away slightly his eyes showing what he says is true.

"What needs to be done?" She asks crouching down to look at him from eye level. He smiles slightly.

"Grelod the Kind needs to die, then once its done I can go back!" He laughs happily and Araleni nods.

"Tell me where she is, and consider it done."

"Riften, the orphanage in Riften. And trust me, no one will miss her."

"It shall be done, Aventus," She gets up and is out of house before he can say anymore. She takes out her map and finds Riften and nods to herself then folds it up and runs out of Windhelm, a strange feeling running through her veins, adrenaline, perhaps. She runs and runs until dusk the only thing on her mind is the task at hand.

"Is this what Cicero wanted? Me to help Aventus?" She wonders out loud and clears a patch of ground and gets a sturdy foothold and climbs a tree to stay in for the night. _At least its better than sleeping in the cellar full of rats... _She thinks and closes her eyes, sleep taking her quickly.

Once dawn begins to arrive Araleni is awake and on the move once again halfway to Riften. "Keep going, keep going," She tells herself, the sounds of wolves and even dragons haunts her. Ever since Helgen its like they are after her and her alone. Her heart beats fast and breath comes quickly. An ear piercing roar breaks into her thoughts and the ground shakes, making her fall over.

"Noo..." She closes her eyes for a moment and dares to look at whats in front of her. A huge, green dragon towers over her opening its jaws. Terrified, she tries to stand but has to roll out of the way of the snapping jaws of the beast. She scrambles to her feet and runs through the trees, not knowing what else to do. A searing heat laps at her back and she lets out a horrified scream. The dragon charges after her toppling trees every which way. Araleni has no idea whats going to happen to her, she runs blindly through the trees her fear getting the best of her. The ground shakes once again and the dragon takes off in a roar and rush of wind.

"HELP!" She screams and dives into the small shelter off some rocks. And fumbles with her quiver to get an arrow out. She shakily draws the arrow and stands, surveying the area for the dragon. Almost as if on cue, the dragon lands in front of her, its back to her. She lets the arrow go and gets another out of her quiver and shoots the beasts back another time, only hoping it works. The dragon starts to turn and she runs past its tail and into a river at the bottom of the slope she was on. She crouches down between two rocks in the water and holds her bow at her side readying another arrow. The dragon shoots flames near the rocks is hiding in, warming the water around her. A deep breath and she stands turning to face it and letting the arrow fly, right into the dragons eye. It howls in fury and lunges toward her. Just before it close sit jaws on her, she swings her leg over its neck and wraps her arms around its thick, scaly neck. She takes out her steel dagger and pries scales from skin, enraging the dragon even further. She takes her best arrow, one made of fine glass, and stabs the bare skin of the beast. Blood flows from the wound covering Araleni's clothes and hands. The dragon shakes its neck furiously, the slick blood threatening to toss her off. She takes the knife and allows herself to be slid to the underside of its neck and slices straight down its throat. The beast lets out a choked roar and blood spatters everywhere as the beast falls.

Heart beating faster than ever, she looks at the lifeless body of the huge beast as its scales disintegrate almost in fire. She stands helplessly as a light surrounds her from the body of the dragon now only bones. She blinks, not knowing what happened to her, a pile of gold lays in the midst of the bones, covered in slime. She shudders slightly, disgusted at the thought of it. With a deep inhale she picks the coins up and shoves them into the water to wash them off before putting them in her bag. She climbs back to the main road and makes sure she's going the right way before taking off again, closer to Riften than she thought. "That was..." She looks down, at a loss for words. She had single handedly killed a dragon. A feat that was nearly impossible for even an army, or at least that's what she had heard. She sighs and looks up again, marking Shor's Stone on her map as she passes it. A glance at the sky tells her that its nearing dusk once again. She pulls her fur cloak around herself more and soon makes it to Riftens' gates. She lets out a relieved sigh and walks up to the gates. One of them walks up to her and holds his hand out.

"You have to pay to enter the city."

"What? That's ridiculous!" She looks at him, frazzled and exhausted.

"Its not my rule, got a problem with it take it up with the Jarl." She sighs and takes some of the coins form her bag and puts them in his hand and he nods and he and the other guard open the gates.

"Thank you," She nods to them and walks into yet another wondrously strange place.


	3. Decisions, decisions

Chapter 3

_Grelod the Kind, Aventus said she was at the orphanage. She should be... here. _Araleni stands just outside of the orphanage not sure if she wants to go through with the kill or not. She takes a deep breath and pushes the door open quietly. She closes it and creeps along the wall, to figure out who her target is. She creeps into the main room to see children gathered around a fire. An older nord woman stands in the middle of them.

"Now, get back to your chores, I don't want to hear a word until everything is done!"

A chorus of "Yes, Grelod" fills the room then all is silent. The woman, no doubt Grelod the Kind walks to the other side of the room and opens a door to another room.

She waits a few moments and sneaks across the room while the children have their backs turned. Silently, she draws her dagger and comes up behind Grelod who is sitting at a desk.

"Your death has come," She murmurs feeling that is what she should say. Grelod glances over her shoulder then stands slowly.

"Who are you? Get out!" Araleni tilts her head at this and grabs Grelod by the shoulders and turns her around to face the wall and slits her throat.

"I am your worst nightmare..." She mutters and sheathes her dagger and walks out as silent as she had come. She exits the orphanage and goes to the Bee and Barb and pays for a room for the night, seeing as it had begun to darken outside. She takes her armor off and lays on the bed pondering her actions.

_Did I do the right thing? Surely helping someone is the right thing to do... _She thinks and sighs as she closes her eyes and drifts into the deep abyss of sleep.

Morning comes and Araleni takes her things and walks out to the stables.

"Hello, miss. Would you like a ride somewhere?" A man on a wagon asks her as she passes. She takes a moment to consider this, it surely would make the journey back to Windhelm quicker and most likely safer.

"Can you take me to Windhelm?' She asks looking up at him.

"I sure can, for fifty gold that is."

"Done," She places fifty gold pieces in his hand.

"When your ready climb in back and we'll be off." She does so and the wagon begins to move. The hours pass quickly to her, she spends the journey in silence left to her own thoughts.

"Here we are, Windhelm."

"Oh, thank you," She climbs out of the wagon her injured leg stiff and hard to walk on after being in the same position for so long.

"Your welcome," He smiles at her as she walks up to the city gates, her limp very noticeable. She enters the city and makes her way to Aventus' house. Aventus stands by the stairs, waiting when she walks in.

"Oh good you're back, is she dead? Did you kill Grelod the Kind?"

"The job is done, Grelod is dead." She replies almost stiffly.

"I guess you'll be expecting a payment," He disappears for a moment and comes back with a silver plate. "This is really all I can give you, but I'm sure it'll sell for a good price."

He hands it to her and smiles. "I can go see my friends again!" He says happily and beams up at her.

"Be careful, its dangerous on the roads." She says and nods to him, opening the door and letting herself out of the house.

_What to do now,_ She asks herself as she walks back through the snow to the gates. She stops and leans against the wall, the pain in her leg no longer ignorable. She straightens it out and slides down the wall to the ground. She closes her eyes and lays her head against the wall, looking up at the clouded sky. There were small patches of red in the sky from the sunlight, it reminded her of her home. There used to almost always be red in the sky from the Red Mountain. It almost comforted her, but also made her worry about her future, a long future to be had. Being a dark elf she was bound to live for centuries to come.

Her eyes close and her mind wanders for a long time before is brought back by a courier's voice.

"I've been looking for you, have a letter for you. Don't know who from, some strange person." The courier says and bends down to give her the letter, she nods and takes the letter dragging herself up. She breaks the seal with her dagger and unfolds the letter. On it is a black hand print with the words _We Know _written above it. Confused she looks at the courier.

"Well, looks like thats all, got to go."

"Wait, what does this even mean, We know?" She asks, but he ignores her already walking away. She lets out an exasperated sigh and folds the letter back up and puts it in her bag along with the plate Aventus gave her. She glances at the sky to estimate how long she'd been in Windhelm. The sun was in the middle of the sky, she'd been there about six hours now. Deciding to move on, she goes out of the gates and back to the road. She limps along for hours on end, hoping that nothing would attack her. She'd already been through so much this week she felt so overwhelmed and lost. Now all she could think of was Cicero, did he intend for her to kill someone, and what had he meant when he told her he would explain later? None of it made sense to her at the time.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see a fallen log in the road and tripped. She tumbles across it and curses silently laying on her back. Pain shoots through her body and she feels blood running down her arm. She never was the most graceful.

"I don't want to get up..." She mutters and closes her eyes trying to ignore the various pains. Her leg was screaming protest from walking so long then stopping. "I should really get a horse sometime..." She sighs and lays her uninjured arm across her face. Sleep takes her before she even knows it.

She sits up her muscles sore and aching. Dried blood makes strange patterns in her skin from both herself and the dragon, she had forgotten so much blood had gotten on her.

"Good, your awake. Now we can talk," A female voice says from a corner of the room she finds herself in. She looks around slowly the woman is perched on top of a shelf with one leg hanging over the edge, watching and seemingly waiting.

"Who are you?'

"Astrid, if you must know. Do you know why your here?"

"No.." She stands slowly carefully testing her leg.

"You killed Grelod, right?"

"Was that wrong?'

"For you, yes. But for my family, no."

"Your, family?" Araleni takes a half step back, unsure of what any of this means for her.

"Yes. What you did was take a contract from us. Aventus was calling the Dark Brotherhood, not some foolish elf. Now, you can repay the debt. You see those three hostages over there?" She points to the opposite side of the room.

"Yes, why?" She looks from the hostages back to Astrid.

"You must figure out which of them has a death order, and kill them. But, only one."

"Why?'

"To make up for the contract you stole."

"Oh," She slightly frowns and walks over to the three of them. An argonian, a nord woman, and a nord man. She takes several minutes to question them and contemplate her kill. She glances back at Astrid who waves her hand.

"Go on, make your choice."

With a sigh, she takes her dagger and walks to the argonian and mutters an apology before slitting his throat. She stands and walks back over to Astrid, still perched on the shelf.

"Good,"

"Did I kill the right person?"

"Who you killed doesn't matter, what matters is that I ordered you to kill, and you did. All of them would have made a good choice, really."

"So, what do I do now?"

"I have an offer for you, if your interested." She tosses a key to her and tilts her head.

"What kind of offer?"

"Once you leave, you can either go about your normal life or come and join my family. The ruins along the roadside near Falkreath is where our sanctuary is. If you choose to come, the black door will ask you a question, the answer is 'Silence, my brother' If you don't choose to come, I don't mind." She jumps down from the shelf and ushers Araleni out the door.

"A choice," She frowns slightly. "I haven't been given many choices before.


	4. Fear of the Unknown

Chapter 4

After almost three days worth of traveling she'd finally made it. She was finally at the sanctuary. The black door loomed, the unknown waiting just behind it. With another step she was close enpugh for the door to detect her presence, a strange thing to her.

"What is the music of life?" It asks in what she found a strangely comforting voice.

"Silence, my brother." She replies remembering what Astrid had told her. The door unlocks and she pushes it open her heart racing. The stairs told her the sanctuary was old, and has been used for many years. Traces of blood line the walls and the floors. The stairway opens up into a larger room with a table and a few bookshelves, another room comes off the left side of the first room and a second stairway in front of her. Astrid stands in the second stairway, leaning against the wall. Her mask and hood are off, revealing her blonde hair and somewhat kind face. Araleni approaches her cautiously, not sure what to expect.

"So you decided to join us, did you?"

"I have no other place to go."

"This can be your home now, your family. Here, sister, some armor of the Dark Brotherhood." Astrid hands her some shrouded armor, which look to her very impressive. The black and red materials...

"Thank you," She says not knowing what else to say.

"To become a full member of the Dark Brotherhood you'll need to do some smaller contracts before you can meet with clients to carry out jobs. For this, speak with Nazir."

"Alright," Astrid motions to the room at the left.

"You can go change in there if you'd like." Araleni nods and goes to change into her new armor. She discards the leather armor in a box near the entrance and pulls up her hood and puts her mask on. She goes down the second stairwell and is greeted by a group of people in the middle of the large room. A waterfall on the right, a small forge area, more stairs leading to more rooms, and various types of flowers growing by the water. She walks to the group and Astrid motions to her.

"This is Araleni, our newest sister." Echoed hellos and welcomes greet her and she smiles under her mask.

"Anyway, do continue with your tale."

"Ah yes, Cicero was on his way here with mother when Cicero's wagon broke! Evil, evil Lorieus refused to help poor Cicero. The guards all thought Cicero was a liar when he told them what he was doing. Cicero didn't tell them it was the Night Mother though, they thought Cicero meant his real mother. Hee hee hee!" Araleni's jaw drops and she slowly looks at Cicero, astonished.

"Then an elf woman came and helped poor Cicero fix that cursed wheel. When the wheel was fixed, Cicero went on his way and brought mother home! Oh, it was a happy, happy day! Cicero didn't think anyone would ever help him..." He looks down, frowning slightly then looks back up and smiles.

"Cicero?" Araleni looks at him.

"Yes," He looks over at her.

"Did you mean for me to end up here?"

"What do you mean, Cicero never meant for anyone to end up anywhere... Except maybe in the void..."

"I was the one who helped you, I never did tell you my name..." She blushes, embarrassed that she had been so rude. Now it was his turn to look surprised.

"You were the kind lady who helped poor Cicero? Oh, Cicero never imagined you would end up here, with Cicero and his family!" He walks over to her smiling broadly.

"How could I resist an offer of having a new life?" She takes her mask off and smiles. He lets out a soft sigh of half relief and half something that she can't quite distinguish.

"Cicero, don't you have something to be doing?" Astrid asks half annoyed.

"Oh, oh, yes! Foolish Cicero!" He looks at Araleni. "I'll speak with you later." He whispers to her and dashes off.

"I don't know why I let that fool in here..." Astrid mutters and walks away.

_Now, who is Nazir? _She looks aroundat all the rest of thegroup and tries to decide which one he is. _It sounds like a redguard name to me... So, it must be him. _She walks over to him.

"Are you Nazir?" She asks.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Astrid told me to come to you for contracts," She looks to the side, trying to avoid his eyes.

"So your really going to become a part of our dysfunctional little family, huh? I guess if you really want I have three contracts right here." He rummages in his bag and produces three scrolls. He hands them to her and explains what she'll have to do.

"Thank you," She bows swiftly and heads out.

Cicero quietly closes the door and sighs softly. "Oh, dear mother... What is poor Cicero to do? He thinks she is different, maybe she is, but how is such a fool to tell?" He mutters looking at the open iron coffin with the Night mothers body in it.

"If only Cicero could listen to mother, then he would surely know what was right... Wouldn't he? Its all so confusing, emotions. She did help me after all, but what if she turns on us, mother? What will we do then?" He asks the empty room, dropping the act of being only a fool. "Should I let myself have feelings for her? I have no idea, mother." He lets out a confused and frustrated breath and slumps onto his bed, taking his hat off and laying it across his chest. He runs his fingers through his red hair and closes his eyes a gesture that seemed rare as of late. He lets his mind wander, thinking of how kind she had been, how her voice seemed to soothe him when she spoke is name. Though he didn't know what his true feelings for her were just yet.


	5. Haunting Pasts

Chapter 5

Araleni had the blood of four people on her hands, she knew not the reason for her latest victims, only that there was a reason for them to die by her hand. She physically and in a metaphorical sense had taken innocence from herself and those around her. She fulfilled her contracts within the space of three days and was finally returning. For some reason she was excited beyond measure, she didn't realize what about though. A sense of duty to the guild, her new family, had arisen in the days she'd been away.

"Araleni!" Surprised at hearing her name, she pulls on the reins of the black horse she is riding and turns toward the voice. "Araleni, we have to leave, now!" Cicero is running toward her panic and fear making the lines of his face.

"What's going on? Where do we have to go?" She starts to climb off her horse but he stops her.

"We have to leave, they're coming for us, they're coming for us all. Mostly you, but all of us. Please listen to me," He looks up at her pleadingly.

"Who is? Who's coming for us?" Her only thoughts are what is going to happen when they're found.

"Bounty hunters, from Morrowind. I overheard them in Falkreath, they said they were searching for an escaped slave, a dark elf woman, with white hair." He swings himself up and over the saddle behind her.

"Oh..."

"Over here! There are tracks on the side of the road!" A strong male voice, dark elf, sounds not far off from where they are. Cicero takes the reins from Araleni's hands and kicks his heels into into its sides. The horse takes off, flying past the group of men, clad in thick steel armor carrying battlaxes or warhammers. Fear engulfs her and she closes her eyes leaning into the horses neck, feeling the movement of its head as it runs. Cicero's breaths warm the back of her neck, his arms around her waist guiding the horse deeper and deeper into the woods.

She can feel the steady, fast rhythm of his heart against her back and she focuses on that, to draw away the fear burying itself within her heart. Their breathing becomes matched and their hearts beat the same, calming them both in strange ways as they race across the snowy land, not sure of what lie ahead, or behind.

After hours of relentlessly riding they finally stop in a large cave near the border of Cyrodil. Cicero jumps down and helps Araleni down.

"Are you doing alright?" He asks as he leads the horse to a broken tree to tie her up.

"Fine, just, shaken. I knew it would end like this at some point, I was foolish to think otherwise." She puts her hood down and sighs. How did they end up here at this time? The full force of winter will be setting in soon enough, trying to cross the Jerall mountains will be almost impossible if the pass closes.

"That's good, that your alright, that is. So, what happened?" He leans against the tree stump and crosses his arms to look at her.

"Well," She runs her hand through her hair. "I was abused as a slave, I came from a noble family, actually. I was sold as a slave to pay off my families debt. It was terrible, really, so I ran away. I ended up here a few weeks ago, got caught with a group of stormcloaks and almost beheaded in Helgen. I spent a few days in Whiterun trying to make myself a new living as a hunter when I helped you. And now I'm here, trying to run away from my past even more." She looks at him for a second then looks away as she takes her mask off and sets it in the saddlebag.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He walks over and helps her rearrange her equipment so they'd both have more room when they decided to travel on.

"What's your story, I mean why do you sometimes speak using your own name?" She looks at him over her shoulder.

"I guess sometimes I don't think about it. I wasn't always mad, as most would put it. I lived in Cyrodil for quite some time, that's where I first became an assassin. I killed many, mercilessly and watched my brothers and sisters die, some of them anyway. We'd been losing our hold in Tamriel, Cheydinhal was where one of the remaining sanctuaries was and that is where I stayed, it was fairly nice considering we had plenty of contracts. Our listener, Alisanne Dupre had tried to expand, but to no avail, for we lacked resources required to do so. In 4E 188 there were only three remaining active sanctuaries, Cheydinhal, the one here, in Skyrim, and the Corinthe sanctuary in Elsweyr. But then Corinthe was closed and our grip was slipping. Cyrodil was in chaos and turning to ruin. What could poor, Cicero do?

"The Night Mother's crypt was in danger, Cicero tried and tried to go help defend it, but no, Rasha thought Cicero couldn't handle it! The listener was burned and a dear sister was cut into small pieces, the Night Mother's coffin came, a most difficult journey from Bravil to Cheydinhal, Cicero is sure. We had no listener to hear the Night Mother's words of contracts. What could we do? We had to try to do the best we could. Cicero was chosen as Keeper of the Night Mother, the closest thing we could get to a listener. Cicero had one last contract before he took up his new duties, he was to kill a jester... How that jester laughed, and laughed... Until he didn't. Months and moths Cicero waited, waited to hear Mother's sweet voice, Cicero was not worthy, was he? Still he hears only his thoughts. Cicero kept thinking about that jester, Cicero was honored, honored to have known him. A merry soul even in death. Oh there was only silence, only silence in Cicero's head! Everything, it was everything, hatred, rage and love all in one!

"Cicero was so confused, why, why couldn't he hear her words? Rasha deceived us, he lied to give us the hope of a new listener. How, how could he do that? The sanctuary was doomed, I was unworthy, the silence remained. Then there was the laughter, laughter to comfort poor Cicero and the Night Mother, laughter to make us happy and safe! Pontius died, Cicero was joyed at the fact, he knows not why. Why he found a bad thing so, so funny... Garnag went to get food, Cicero lost track of how long he was gone, poor Cicero was left in silence for so long. Cicero became the jester, the laughter, Cicero, no longer a man. Cicero- The Fool of Hearts! A chance for the jester to live again! We had to leave, we had to leave before the laughter died and the Night Mother burned in the ruins of the sanctuary! How Cicero missed killing, but he stayed dutiful to his job as keeper. On a boat we went, to go to Astrid here in Skyrim! Oh Cicero was sick, sick, sick of the tossing and rolling and rocking of the boat! How he wanted to be off it! He occupied himself with reading of Skyrim, the old ways... The good, old ways... But Cicero went to Dawnstar instead, a place where he could be himself, the Fool, the Fool of Hearts!

"Mother and Keeper had to leave though, Cicero knew he would never be listener, for her had to find the listener! He would teach Astrid the errors, the wrongs in her ways. He would surely show her the beauty in the old ways!" He sighs deeply, laughter overtaking him. Araleni could see the fear and the loneliness in his eyes. She could understand the silence he'd had to deal with for so long. His lips trembled, trying to fight the smile and the laughter. It seemed an escape to him, an escape from the silence, to be the fool. To be everybody's fool.

"Oh, Cicero, I had no idea. Now that we're leaving, what will you do? Will you still be Keeper?" She looks at him and pits a gentle hand on his cheek, to try and comfort him.

"Oh, Cicero doesn't know. He doesn't know if this is what Mother would want. If only Cicero could have found the Listener..." His shoulders shake and he looks down at his feet. She tilts her head slightly and drops her hand, deciding to go get wood for a fire.


	6. Tales of Old

Chapter 6

When Araleni returns several large sections of log in her arms Cicero is acting more like himself, dancing around chanting something to himself that she can't quite understand.

"Oh! You're back! Wonderful!" He half prances over to her and takes the logs from her, beaming.

"Is everything okay?" She questions one eyebrow raised.

"Oh everything is wonderful! Didn't you hear it?" He leans toward her his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Hear what?"

"The laughing! The laughing, wonderful, wonderful laughing!" He dances away and sets the logs on a slightly less snow covered area. He turns back to her and tilts his head expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"Uh, no? But I did hear a voice, it was strange... Almost female but raspy and comforting..." She looks at the ground, trying to recall the sound of the voice.

"Ooooh! What did it say?" He moves back towards her eagerly.

"She said something about Sithis, his work not being lost. That she was going to use me as a way to speak for her," She looks almost dazed at the memory. Cicero gasps and jumps toward her wrapping his arms around her and swinging her in a circle.

"Cicero has not failed mother! Cicero has saved the Listener!"

"You mean, I'm the Listener?" Their faces close he nods, his nose brushing hers.

"That is exactly what I mean."

"What does this mean, do we have to go back? Save the Night Mother's body?"

"It's an option, but not a very smart option at this point." Together they build a fire roll a longer log to sit on to their make-shift campsite. They spend the rest of the night discussing what they'll do next, eventually they fall asleep, Araleni's head on Cicero's shoulder. Though he might not even admit it to himself, he enjoyed her company.

Morning comes, but not pleasantly. Cicero shakes Araleni awake and glances over his shoulder.

"Araleni, we have to go! They'll find us, I can hear them!" He throws snow onto the smoldering fire and helps her to her feet and lifts her onto the horse throwing himself on behind her. Startled, the horse rears up and takes off her passengers holding on as best they can. All of them were scared and grasping at any thread of hope they could find.

"Where are we going to go?" Araleni looks back at him.

"As far from here as we can get." He gently caresses her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"As long as its safe, and dangerous at the same time," She smiles and smiles much similar to his own smile.

"Whatever my Listener wishes," He runs his gloved fingers along her jawbone and gently kisses her. She smiles and looks away, pleased.

"Do you, miss Cyrodiil?"

"Sometimes, yes. I miss the family, the fun we had! Oh, if only Cheydinhal Sanctuary was still there." He sighs.

"We could make our own sanctuary, the Listener and the Keeper. We can start a new family, anywhere really. After awhile we should go back, to get the Night Mother,"

"Yes, yes, Mother would be disappointed if we left her all alone in Skyrim," He leans against her, putting his head on her shoulder. "As long as my Listener is okay, I'll never give up hope."

"If we weren't being hunted, I would suggest that we go to Morrowind, there are several empty caves we could use."

"There aren't too many caves unoccupied in Cyrodiil, but there are plenty of ruins..." His breath is warm against her ear and a little shiver runs down her spine.

"I've heard, my mother used to tell about Cyrodiil, she grew up there."

"Really?"

"Yes, she lived in Chorrol," She looks at the mountains in front of them, wondering if they would get over.

"I see, I had a job in Chorrol, it was one of my first."

"It must have been nice, being able to go wherever. Should we walk or ride over the mountains?"

"Depends on how deep the snow is," He slides off the horse and tests it. The footprint he leaves isn't too deep, so Araleni jumps down and takes the horse's reigns and walks over to him.

"Which way is best for crossing?"

"Around Gnoll Mountain, it can get a bit steep, but its not as bad as some of the other places. That and its closest." He takes the reigns from her and they start to walk side by side up a valley between two peaks.

They walk for quite some time before stopping to rest in the slight shelter of some rocks. Araleni looks around, admiring the distant landscape of Skyrim. She notices black marks in the soil, a bare patch of soil, there were cracks faint traces of red in them.

"What is that from? Do you know?" She points to it.

"The Oblivion crisis, the site of an Oblivion Gate. Have you heard the story?"

She looks up, trying to remember if she had ever heard anything about the crisis. "I don't believe I have, unless I have forgotten."

"Kvatch was taken a gate opened right in front of the city gates. The ancient Blades took the Emperor from the palace, they took the sewers. When they went to the entrance, it was form a jail cell, a prisoner was there. A dark elf female as it is remembered, the Emperor had seen this prisoner before. They allowed her to go with them, if she stayed out of the way. There were various encounters with the Mythic Dawn on the way until eventually the Emperor was killed by them, the prisoner witnessed his death and was given a mission. One of the Blades sent her with the Amulet of Kings out of the sewers alone while they guarded the Emperor's body. So, she went and she took the Amulet to a monk named Jaufree at Weynon Priory. Many believed the last of the Septims were dead, but Jaufree knew of one last heir. Martin Septim, a priest of Akatosh in Kvatch. Now, Martin was trapped in the temple with the last of the survivors of Kvatch.

"Did I mention that the woman's name was Araleni? Is that a common dark elf name?" He looks at her.

"Not very common, no."

"Anyways, Araleni went and she fearlessly went into the plane of Oblivion and closed it, breaking the siege of Kvatch. She saved Martin, at first he didn't believe he was the Emperor's son, but agredd to go to the priory with her. It was nearly too late when they arrived, Weynon was attacked by the cultists, the Amulet was stolen and one of the other monks killed. Jaufree, Martin, and Araleni then went to Cloud Ruler Temple, home of the Blades. Araleni was sent on many missions to help Martin on his way to become Emperor. She recovered the armor of Tiber Septim himself.

"After the Amulet was recovered it is said that she and Martin married. The Oblivion Crisis wasn't quite over yet, Mehrunes Dagon hadn't cleansed the Empire as he wished. One last follower of Dagon became a servant to the Emperor and his family, one night he slit the throats of all the emperor's children and took Araleni hostage. There are many variations to this part the story, some say Araleni was pregnant when she was taken, some say she was very ill. Who knows? Martin did everything he could to save her, eventually he did find her, barely alive, in Morrowind. He took her back to Cyrodiil and they had one last child, a girl. They sent their child to Morrowind to live with a noble family, they knew her true origins, but were sworn to secrecy on the matter. The young heir grew up unknowing of her true title, when her parents died the Elder Council deemed her too young and crowned a new Emperor. The Septim bloodline has been lost since, the Elder Coucnil too arrogant to find the true Dunmer heir. Some say they are planning to find all possible heirs though, whether they travel to Morrowind or not, I have no knowledge." He looks at her, his tale ended.

"Wow, I had no idea. What's going to happen if they don't find an heir?"

"The dragonfires will remain unlit, the empire will most likely crumble or succumb to the will of the Daedra. It will be very obvious when they do find the true heir though."

"Hopefully soon, we'd all be doomed if the Daedra are able to manifest themselves in our realm," She stretches her legs out leaning back against the rocks. He nods solemnly, his thoughts tumbling over each other.

After some time of silence they submit to sleep for a few hours before moving, getting to the peak of Gnoll mountain quickly. The view was breathtaking to Araleni, she'd never known that Cyrodiil looked so magnificent. A small slightly blackened city lay just a ways away from where they were at the base of the mountains, Bruma. Ruins of a temple perhaps just above Bruma on the mountainside. Cicero points to the ruins.

"That used to be Cloud Ruler Temple, before it was destroyed at the fall of the blades. Araleni of old saved Bruma from being overthrown, she got aid from all the other cities after helping them as well."

"The Blades... I've heard of them a few times. Do you suppose there are any left?"

"Its possible," He turns toward the ruins. "We should try to stay there for awhile, until its safer in the cities. The locals haven't been as friendly now a days."

"Alright, do you think it will be okay?"

"Everything will be fine."


	7. Part of your world

Chapter 7

_Thank you Cicero for lying to me._ Araleni thinks as she draws her sword out of its scabbard ready to face the enemy the draws nearer. He'd said only hours before that everything would be fine, now it isn't so fine. Not or her anyways, Cicero had left her at the temple ruins while he went and found some "things" as he had put it. Now she was about to face a small army of the undead, mot likely blades from the look of the weapons they carried. She sighs and takes a deep breath her eyes going out of focus and slowly refocusing in more detail. The color of her eyes becomes a cloudy pink rather than crimson red. She had no idea why, but she had some sort of insight in a battle that she couldn't control. Her mother knew nothing about it. She'd just say it was her imagination playing tricks on her. Even if she had no idea what it was, it helped her and she was glad for that.

"Stay calm, just do your best," She murmurs to herself as the first of them come upon her. She flicks her wrist slightly and her body ignites in flames, though it has no affect on her. The stark, white bones of the skeletons catch fire and she uses the distraction to knock them off balance and disarm a few of them, her breath already coming quicker and heart pounding in her chest. Adrenaline begins to rush through her veins and her moves become swifter, more practiced. There was something about wielding a blade against an enemy that excited her, drew her into a different being entirely. She spins gracefully her white hair flying around her, her feet gliding across the snow easily taking her from one place to another so naturally.

"Madness is merry, and merriment's might, when the jester comes calling with his knife in the night!" Cicero laughs and hops a little bit a bag slung over his shoulder and logs piled in his arms as he walks back toward the Temple. He'd been anxious ever since he left, knowing he should have either stayed with Araleni or brought her along with him. How could he have been so foolish? The ruins soon come into sight, but what he sees is a surprise. Nearly twenty skeletons circled around something. He couldn't quite tell what was in the middle of them, but he had a very good idea. The scene was only a flash of bones and blades to him. Every now and then he could see a flash of blue skin and he knew exactly who it was. He didn't worry too much about her because he knew she could hold her own against the undead creatures.

Suddenly a piercing scream of agony resounds off the ancient brick walls and he drops what he is carrying and draws his dagger. He'd only carried it with him now because he wanted to feel as if it would be needed at some point, now it could be of use. He dashes down the snowy slope and jumps over a mass of bones and ancient silver. Reconsidering his much smaller weapon, he grabs a sword from the ground and sweeps the metal through the circle of warriors. They turn on him now, leaving Araleni on the ground blood seeping into the white snow around her. Her flaming aura dies down with a crackle leaving a a semi-cleared patch of ground in the outline of her body. The sight sickens him, he fights harder a thrill he hadn't been able to experience for so long making him fight with a fierceness he'd never known before. Sparks fly when two blades meet, a face-off between living and dead.

Able to muster a little strength, Araleni lashes out at the creatures knocking one or two to the ground with her long legs. She stands and presses one hand over the slash in her armor and skin, holding her blade in the other. Cicero half smiles and nods at her, they stand back to back protecting and defending each other. It seemed an eternity to her before the forces of the undead were once again at a place of rest. Piles of bones lay strewn across the courtyard and broken steps of the Temple. \

"Come inside, you can not be out here," Cicero gently takes her sword our of her hand and slides it into its scabbard at her hip and places a hand over her own hand which covered her wound. Her hand was covered in crimson blood. Weakly she nods and lets him guide her safely up the rest of the stairs and into the broken walls of their shelter.

Inside the stone was fairly well preserved, but dusty and smelled of mold and smoke. The main hall was the worst off, the pillars to the sides had begun to rot and one or two collapsed leaving splinters of wood and chips of faded paint allover the floor. The carpet from the doors to the fireplace was in tatters the floor underneath it unscathed compared to the weathered stone around it. Tables were charred or half decayed dirt and dust covering what's left. Very few chairs of the ones that remained looked stable enough to sit in anymore.

"We have a lot of work to do," Araleni says softly her face pale from blood loss.

"Don't talk, save your strength," Cicero leads her to one of the stabler chairs and makes her sit. "I'll be back." She watches him walk off toward the east room. With a soft sigh she closes her eyes and goes over the layout of the room in her mind, what it may have once been. She can imagine herself as one of the blades of old, during the Oblivion Crisis perhaps, walking the halls with her companions. Things have changed since then, Tamriel isn't as simple or safe. Most of Cyrodiil lies in ruin and Skyrim is tearing itself apart. Morrowind hasn't seemed to change much, or at least not from what she's heard of its past, and she doesn't know about the other provinces.

Araleni Septim... Her thoughts wander to the story Cicero had told her. _Maybe she is my grandmother Araleni, mother used to tell me that's who I was named after. But that's impossible, Cicero said the heir was oblivious. _She shakes her head to clear her mind as Cicero joins her once again holding some torn up cloth and a bucket of water. He sets the cloth pieces on a table and sets the bucket to the side of the chair.

"I''m going to have to take your armor off so I can wash the blood out of it and fix it, okay?" He kneels in front of her his eyes full of worry and possibly, desire? She couldn't tell for sure maybe she was hallucinating and this was all a dream... Numbly, she nods and lets him slip the armor off of her, he does it so carefully she almost doesn't notice his fingers brushing the bare skin of her back. A shaky breath leaves him something rushes through him so suddenly he doesn't know what he should make of it. His heart races, the gentle curves of her body looking so elegant, so touchable just then.

Quickly he wets a strip of cloth and presses it to the wound in her side focusing on cleaning the dried blood off without causing her more pain. After the blood is cleaned off he takes the longer strips of cloth and wraps them around her torso tight enough to stay on but not be bothersome. He lays his hands on her shoulders and leans close to her ear.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you, I shouldn't have left you alone here."

"It's fine," She murmurs gently turning to look at him. Her face shows how tired she is. A pang of guilt stabs at him.

"You should sleep, you need it," He straightens and takes her hand helping her up, careful not to stare at her. They walk to the west room and arrange some of the blankets and remaining bedrolls on the floor, Cicero helps her lay down and sits beside her staring at the wall trying not to think to much on what happened.

"Thank you, Cicero," She smiles up at himfrom under the blankets and he smiles giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before getting up and going to get more water to wash out her armor and find something to repair it with.

"Don't let yourself do this Cicero, you are to protect her..." He scolds himself under his breath and looks back over his shoulder toward the door. "But she looked so vulnerable, and, well, adorable! What are you thinking Cicero, why would the Listener ever notice you, the Keeper? Its hopeless!" He sighs and proceeds to work on her armor, not only fixing it but also making sure it is in top condition, cleaned well. Weary he retreats back to the room and take his shirt and belt off leaving them on the chair at the side of the room. He slides his knife under the blankets sets his hat next to him on the floor as he lays beside her, listening to her rhythmic breathing until he falls asleep himself.

Araleni wakes with Cicero's arm laid across her and his mouth slightly opened with a slow trickle of drool coming out the corner. She smiles slightly trying not to blush. Her side is sore but she feels much better than she had the night before. Careful not to disturb him she slides out of the blankets and stands looking at her bandaged torso, there was a thin line of red from her hips to her ribs where there was blood starting to seep through, but not bad. She looks at himfor a moment longer and grabs his shirt draping it over her bare shoulders and walks out to the courtyard.

"Strange," She mutters looking at the few remaining traces of the previous days battle. The snow was still red, tainted with her blood but very few bones remained. The swords and shields were all still there though. "It would be a waste to leave them here, wouldn't it?" She stoops and gathers all the scabbards and puts a blade in each until only one remains, the one for Cicero's sword. Piling the weapons in her arms she makes her way back up to he temple and uses the door to the East room from the outside.

"This had to have been the armory, there are weapon racks along the wall." She sets the pile down carefully on the floor in a straight line. Turning to the wall, she counts the usable spaces in the racks along the wall. "One, two, three, four, five, six left," She frowns and puts six of the blades on the racks and lines the rest of them up along the wall beside the racks. With a cough she shivers and heads back into the bitter air to gather the battered shields.

It takes her a few trips to get all of them back but they end up lined up in front of the swords, looking official in a way. She jumps when Cicero comes into the room, his belt hanging over his bare shoulder.

"I was wondering where my shirt went," He raises an eyebrow and she smiles innocently at him.

"Oops," She shrugs and he crosses over to her and lays his head on her shoulder.

"We're going to need to do something about all this, we can't stay here forever."

"I know, but where else can we go?" She wraps her arms around his neck not really caring what the answer is too much.

"We could try to make a living as merchants in the Imperial City," He turns his head to look at her.

"Would anyone recognize you?"

"I doubt it, it's been so long..."

"And you really think two assassins on the run could make good merchants?" Her expression is a mixture of doubt and amusement.

"Well, not exactly, just to start out maybe. We could save enough gold to start a new sanctuary and recruit new members." A flicker of hope lights his eyes.

"It could work," She breaks off in a cough and drops her arms turning away from him, his shirt falling from her shoulders to the floor.

"What's wrong?" His eyebrows draw in, concern lining his face.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," He picks up his shirt and puts it back over her shoulders as he crosses in front of her and lifts her chin. They stare at each other Cicero's stare ensnaring, one you just can't look away from and Araleni's fear and nerves combined.

"Cicero, I," She looks away slightly wondering how to tell him what's on her mind.

"Shh," He gently presses a finger to her lips and leans closer to her. "You don't have to say anything," He closes his eyes taking a deep breath as he rests his forehead on hers.

_How can I tell him anything if he doesn't let me talk? _She closes her eyes and puts a hand lightly on his chest letting a shaky sigh escape her.

A light wind blows into the room from the cracks in the stone and hols in the ceiling, it sends a shiver down her spine. She listens to his steady heartbeat as it quickens its pace the feeling growing inside him threatening to burst. Slowly she withdraws and looks into his eyes searching for a clue, anything to tell her he feels the same. With gentle fingers he brushes loose hair away from her eyes and puts his arms around her waist, being careful not to hurt her.

"There's something about you I just can't let go of. Every time I look at you I get this feeling that there is hope," His voice is soft different than it usually is in a way. A soft smile plays at her lips and she tilts her head back slightly.

"I don't know, but I feel that maybe we were meant to be here. It can't just be a coincidence, can it? When I met you I thought nothing could get better, I was wrong. I wanted to help you, I didn't know it would bring us this far." She puts a hand on his cheek and he tilts his head smiling at her.

"I knew you were different," He presses his lips to hers softly, pulling her closer to him. A strange energy courses through them burning deep within their souls. Breathless Araleni draws back lowly her foot slipping, she starts to fall back her eyes widening slightly. He takes her hand and pulls her back up, startled she hugs him not knowing fully what happened.

"It's okay, Cicero's got you, and he will never let you go," He puts his other hand on her head and closes his eyes.

"Please don't ever leave me," She says into his chest and feel him nod.

"Keeper will stay with Listener until the end of the other's days."


	8. Promise of Hope

Chapter 8

It's been three months since Araleni and Cicero arrived in Cyrodiil, the wound in her side has healed and they've since started to gather things to sell once the worst of winter passes and they can head to the Imperial City.

"Cicero, would you be willing to go into Bruma and buy more cloth? I would go myself but I have to finish this. I am not going to out in public in my armor either, too risky." Araleni looks at him from where she sits on the floor next to the fire with in hand and material lain across her lap.

"Of course, anything for you," He walks over to her and kneels down. "Anything else you need?" There is a slight edge to his voice but she ignores it.

"No, unless you to pick up some more food and some leather," She smiles at him and he sighs.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long winter," He stands pinching the bridge of his slightly curved nose. He starts to walk away running his fingers over the sharp steel of his dagger. "When I next meet, that fair maid Nelly, I'll plunge my knife into her belly..."

Araleni smirks to herself and rolls her eyes. She holds up the piece she's working on, a dress made of silk from Morrowind. The silk she had kept with her when she was sold and when she ran away, she'd hoped that one day it would be her wedding dress if she ever got married. With how things were going now, she'd have to sell it to be able to make enough money for them to fix up the Temple or start a new sanctuary.

The silk was a beautiful gold, so far the bodice and skirt were done, the skirt with red lace at the hem, and the neckline was fringed with pearls and a flawless garnet in the middle of them. She planned for the sleeves to be long and wide with a satin binding and some gold lace on the cuffs. With a soft smile she sets it back down and picks up the shears Cicero had brought for her from his last trip to Bruma, careful not cut the silk wrong. Then she gets the sleeves ready to be sewn. It takes a few hours to get the sleeves in the right position after they are sewn into the right shape, ready to be attached to the rest of the dress.

"Seems to be going well, is it not?" Cicero sets a pile of material on the table nearest to her and sits next to her leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"You could say that," She sighs and looks over at him.

"I heard that there's something going on with the Emperor. Rumor has it the Elder Council realy is setting out to find the true Septim blood-line. Apparently they're putting the Amulet of Kings out for display and anyone that they think could be a possible candidate is allowed to test it. Quite interesting, if you ask me." He lifts his hat off his head and runs his fingers through his red hair, now slightly past his shoulders.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought they'd go that far. To me, they try to keep those affairs secret as to not alarm the citizens," She sets her needle down and takes a strand of his hair in her fingers. "It's gotten a lot longer, doesn't that bother you?"

"Not really." He shrugs putting his arms behind his head. "Does this bother you?" He taps his foot against her back, humming.

"I've gotten used to it by now."A soft laugh leaves her and she takes up her needle again, finishing the sleeve she was working on, finally getting the dress done after the better part of two months, one week on the bodice alone. She sets it aside and lays across his legs looking up at him with a smile. He smiles down at her, the slightly crazed look in his eyes has been receding ever since they'd been together, like she was bringing his sanity back. He still wore his jester's clothing, while she wore her armor most times and other time, like now, she wore a simple white shirt and cream colored breeches that are slightly too big.

"I want to see you wear it," He looks into her eyes honest desire is what she sees.

"Wear what?" Sitting up, she faces him.

"Your dress, I want to see what you look like in it."

"I-I can't, it would be to..."She frowns not knowing how to describe the feelings welling inside her at the thought of wearing it.

"Why can't you?"

"It would be a waste, to only wear it once and then sell it. Besidsm I wouldn;t want to get attached to it."

"What's wrong with that? You made it after all, you should wear it. I see no point in making something so beautiful and only sell it."

"We have to make money somehow, I was going to save the silk for something but I can't afford to." She looks down, an exasperated sigh indicating that she can't stay on the subject much longer without giving in.

"What were you saving it for? Was there someone special in mind back in Morrowind?"

"No, uh, I was saving it for a very special day that I don't even know will come."

"What day is that? Anything can happen, you should know that." She turns standing with the dress in her arms.

"I was going to save it and make my wedding dress out of it, my mother said it wasa family tradition that a bride make her own dress. I collected the pearls and lace when I was younger, an old friend gave me the garnet for my birthday, just before I ran away," A sad look crosses her face and he pushes himself to his feet replacing his hat.

"Your wedding," His face gives away that he's thinking of something. "I would like to see that. See where you end up, with who..." He raises an eyebrow and she frowns slightly.

"I doubt it will happen, who would want to marry a fugitive and a murderer." She lays the dress across the table next to the other materials.

"Don't say that. I think I know at least one man who would love to take your hand." He puts his arms around her as she turns away from him, trying not to let the tears welling up in her eyes show.

"Who would that be?" Her voice is harsh, an attempt to hide the emotion creeping into it.

"Well, I hear he's slightly foolish, interesting hair color," He takes some of her hair in his fingers and gently tugs at it for emphasis. "Possibly Imperial, need I say more?" His voice is casual but he can tel she's trying not to laugh at him.

"Oh, Cicero. I, I don't understand. After all he trouble I've been you would really...?" She turns to face him tears running silently down her cheeks. He nods wiping the tears away.

"You aren't trouble to me, you are the most wonderful thing that has happened." He smiles and kisses her softly, keeping her close. She pulls back and studies his face then wraps her arms around his neck, a fierce kiss is shared leaving them both breathless and wanting more. He spins her around lifting her off the ground, she laughs and smiles at him.

"Now, I want to see you wear that dress. There is hope for it you know." He sets her down gently and she smiles happily.

"I never thought I could be so happy, thank you, Cicero for being so wonderful." She grabs the dress and dashes off. He lets out a satisfied breath and leans against the table.

"And you'd think she would've picked up on it," He laughs.

Her heart racing she pulls off her clothes and slips into the dress, it fit her perfectly. The skirt touching the floor and the sleeves going down just past her wrist the neckline was a tiny bit low, but she didn't mind. She takes a deep breath and walks back out into the main hall where Cicero waits. He smiles when he sees her, looking her over a few times before walking over to her and bowing.

"My Lady, would you like to dance?" He extends a hand to her and she takes it dipping into a curtsy.

"Of course," He puts his other hand on her back and she his shoulder. Lead by Cicero, the two sweep into the middle of the room, he leads her in a beautiful dance. They dance for what seems like hours in the light of the fire losing themselves in each other.


End file.
